


手链

by Jin_zi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 浩珉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jin_zi/pseuds/Jin_zi
Summary: 【全文和手链基本无关，只是借用了最近的糖！】





	手链

**Author's Note:**

> 【全文和手链基本无关，只是借用了最近的糖！】

当郑允浩从聚会地点把喝得烂醉的沈昌珉弄回家里，已经是凌晨一点钟了。

下午的时候，沈昌珉发讯息给郑允浩说晚上要和朋友们一起喝酒，让他自己一个人解决晚饭。沈昌珉的酒量一向很好，自控力更强，因此郑允浩从来不担心他会在外面做出什么出格的事情，对于偶尔和朋友们的聚会也不排斥。

但眼下的情况，让郑允浩十分堂皇。

沈昌珉一进门就将郑允浩抵在了门板上，嘴唇胡乱地在郑允浩脸上蹭来蹭去，偶尔轻轻地啜吸一口，发出满足的叹息声。

沈昌珉在两人的情事上一直很羞涩，虽然理论知识丰富，但在实战中往往忸怩胆小。纵使郑允浩极尽心理安抚和语言挑逗，他仍青涩得像第一次一样。

但今时不同以往，酒精的力量让沈昌珉热情得放佛变了个人似的。

眼前人眼神迷离，面若桃花，似乎能掐出粉色的汁水来。郑允浩早已呼吸混乱，托住沈昌珉的屁股，抬手将他抱了起来。

沈昌珉顺势勾住了他的脖子，双腿环住郑允浩精瘦的腰身，像八抓鱼一样紧紧地依附在他的身上。郑允浩的双唇精准地攫住了沈昌珉的唇瓣，逐渐加深了这个吻。舌头灵巧地钻入牙关，滑滑地含住沈昌珉小巧的舌头，牵引着，一寸寸地扫荡过他口腔内的每一个角落。双手用力地揉捏着富有弹性的屁股，恶意挤压出各种形状。沈昌珉吃痛，喉头发出低低柔柔的呻吟，模模糊糊，尽数被郑允浩吞入，混杂着两人沉重的喘气声，像是百乐门的歌女在弹奏小夜曲，百转千回，思思绕绕，勾引人心。

郑允浩觉得下半身涨得生疼，一路抱着沈昌珉来到卧室。刚接触到丝绸质感的床单，沈昌珉似是觉得太热，烦躁地解开身上穿着的衬衣扣子，露出练得很好的六块腹肌。一双鹿眼比刚才淡去了湿漉漉的潮气，相反增添了几分性感撩人的情欲，直直地往进郑允浩的眼里，倏地莞尔一笑，指着郑允浩如墨般浓重化不开的眸子，道：

“哥，你眼睛里有我。”

郑允浩只觉得脑子里放了个响炮，轰隆隆炸出满天烟火，继而是大片大片的空白。全身的血液都灌向了下半身早已昂扬起来的巨龙，来不及做前戏，就插入了沈昌珉的体内。突然侵入的欲望让毫无防备的沈昌珉痛得浑身一抖，下意识地用腰身去夹，爽得郑允浩差点精关失守。快速地抽插起欲望，郑允浩额前的刘海皆被汗水打湿，随着身体的起伏，细小的汗珠扬起、落下，划出完美的抛物线后，洒在沈昌珉的脸上。

往常郑允浩都是做足了前戏才会进去，但沈昌珉仍是痛得又哭又闹。但今夜，酒精不光解放了他的性格，还麻痹了他的痛感。沈昌珉只觉得有一根烧红了的铁棒，不断进出身体，摩擦着内壁，快感逐渐积累，刺激得他全身一阵阵酥麻。这样的快感他只想要更多，他抬起身体，让自己更贴近郑允浩，腿尽可能地张开到最大，两人交合的地方也进一步深入。  
郑允浩的动作越来越快，沈昌珉觉得自己在攀登一座高山，神志已经游离到了四海八荒，汗涔涔热得放佛要燃烧起来，顶峰就在眼前，再跨一步就能走上销骨蚀魂的极乐之巅。随着下体射出一股混沌的白色液体，他整个人松弛了下来，舒服得一根手指都不想动弹。

郑允浩用食指抹开沈昌珉双腿根部的体液，将沈昌珉翻转过来，虚坐在他的大腿上，用力打了一下屁股：“认真点！”

“别，我好困……”话音未落，郑允浩又开始了新一轮的冲刺。沈昌珉累得只想睡觉，便任由郑允浩摆弄，只觉得一夜沉沉浮浮，却极是安稳。

早晨醒来，沈昌珉已经不记得发生了什么，但从散落在自己身上的吻痕和抓痕他就足以想象昨晚都多激烈。

“醒了？”

害羞地用被子捂住了自己的脸，沈昌珉缩在被子里，不肯面对身边人。

“还记得么？你昨晚很热情。”

“哥，你这是趁火打劫！”微微探出毛茸茸的脑袋，圆溜溜的眼睛瞪了郑允浩一眼。

左手被人从被窝中拿出，腕处一凉，一个金属质感的东西被带上。

“这个手链给你，就当是给你的奖励吧！”

“郑允浩！你不要脸！”


End file.
